Flight 37
by 1DerfulCurls
Summary: "Why today?" was all he could say before he buried his face into his hands. Story about the 9/11 attack : - One Direction. 3


"Harry!" He stood up almost immediately and made his way to the living room where everyone was gathered around the television. "Have you seen this?" Louis said as he pointed to the tv.

Harry watched in horror as the news showed various images of different planes hitting landmarks in the US. "Shit, not again" was all he could say before he buried his face into his hands.

"Tell me her flight was not today" Zayn said as realization kicked in. Louis answered with a sad smile.

"What time's her flight?" Liam asked quietly dreading the answer he was about to get.

"Now" Harry said as he looked up to his four best mates with tears threatening to fall.

"Look, im sure she'll be fine. She'll be here in a few hours and you guys will be together" Niall said in his thick irish accent.

Harry shook his head. "Why today?"

Niall walked over to Harry and hugged him. They were all close to Sophia. They all have been since kindergarten. But Harry has always been closer to her. They used to get on each other's nerves but eventually they fell for one another. It has been 3 months since they last saw each other due to Harry's schedule. Ever since he joined the X-Factor 2 years ago, they barely got a chance to talk, let alone, see each other. And as soon as harry learned he had a week off, he scheduled a flight for Sophia to come to New York, with him. Back then, the plan was perfect, she would fly in from London, Harry would pick her up from the airport and they would spend their whole week together. But then terrorists started appearing. Bombs were dropped all over the US and the worst part is they would take over planes, to scare not only the government but also civilians.

Harry jumped up as soon as he heard his phone ringing, he grabbed it and went to his bedroom.

'Soph, are you okay?' Harry said before Sophia could even say anything. His heart stopped when he heard sobs from the other end of the line.

"Oh God, no.."

"What's going to happen, harry" She said before letting another sob escape.

"Nothing! You're gonna land here safely, and I'm gonna pick you up and we'll have the best week ever."

"I'm with a lady and her husband, they promised they'd take care of me, but Harry, I'm scared." She said barely audible.

"No, no, Sophia, that said they're gonna take care of you. And I trust them." Harry said trying to assure her.

"They have bombs, Harry, and they're controlling the plane" Sophia said as she tried to control her tears.

"Shh" He whispered. "Let's talk about happy things"

Sophia breathed deeply before saying "Okay. Remember the song you wrote for me in 8th grade?"

He smiled, of course he remembers. That was the day he confessed his love for her through a song.

"How could I forget? You keep reminding me how cheesy the lyrics were"

"Well they were. Besides, it was the day I knew I'd fallen for you." She laughed a little.

"I knew I'd fallen for you when I first met you" Harry smiled knowing this will make her blush.

"That was almost as cheesy as your song" She replied and he laughed.

They talked for about 10 minutes before Harry heard screaming from the other end of the line.

"Soph?" He felt his heart stopped when he didn't hear any reply. "Sophia, talk to me!"

"I love you, harry. You know that right?"

"Yes, and I love you too." He replied with tears falling down his cheeks. He looked up to see his four mates watching with sad eyes.

"I love you so much, and I'm glad you were part of my life. You helped me through so much, and I wouldn't have made it through everything without you. I want you to carry on living your life; don't let me hold you back."

"Don't say that, Sophia!" He shook his head.

"I love you, Harry, so much. Let everyone know how much I love them. I'll see you soon"

"I love you Sophia" He heard her let out a breath before hanging up. He stared at his phone as if he imagined the conversation.

Liam, Zayn, Niall & Louis all made their way to harry, and hugged him. It was Louis who spoke first.

"It'll be okay" He whispered.

Harry shook his head as he rested against his friends' embraces. 'Why' was all he could say.

They stayed like stand for a few minutes in complete silence except for the occasional sobs from Harry. Anne and Gemma walked in and joined them before they heard the news coming from the living room tv.

"Flight 37 from London to California has just crash landed 300 miles away from its destination. We are not sure why at the moment, but what we do know is that this is one of the planes that were hijacked. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the family and friends of the victims"

Harry shook his head and let himself fall on his bed. Anne grabbed him and gave him a tight hug while the others were too shocked and sad to talk.

2 days later

Harry couldn't take it anymore; he was forced to relieve every detail of Sophia's death every hour. People who knew Sophia started calling an hour later after they found out her plane crashed. And later that day, they had an interview. Which Harry is certain will just ask about her.

"Hey Louis, have you seen Harry?" Liam asked, while Louis answered with a shook of his head.

"But we're about to leave soon." He mumbled before going out and looking for Harry. After several minutes, he finally found harry sitting under a tree, and writing something on his notebook.

"Hey" Liam said with a sad smile "How're you holding up" he continued. Harry looked up at him; it was obvious he was crying.

"Well, I'm still alive, right" he said.

"I'm sorry, bro" Liam said, sincere written all over his eyes.

"I just wish I can see her, you know, for the last time.." Harry whispered, while he looked away from Liam

"We all do" Liam replied but was answered back by a deep sigh.

"C'mon, let's get this interview out of the way, then you can continue doing what you were doing earlier" Liam suggested while he held out his hand for Harry to help him stand up.

The car ride to the studio was silent. No one was talking in fear of upsetting Harry. Everyone was doing their own thing, but harry knew everyone was looking at him in the corner of their eyes. When they arrived at the studio, they were greeted by hundreds of fans screaming their name, the boys all faked a smile and waved at them, but even as Harry smiled, it was clear in his eyes that he's faking it.

"Hi, I'm bob, I'm the producer. Thank you for coming on such short notice." He smiled, only to receive a scoffed from harry, but everyone pretended not to notice.

"Thank you for having us." Liam answered as he shook the hand of the producer.

"You're on in 5 minutes" He smiled and walked away.

"Are you ready?" Zayn asked Harry while patting his back.

"No" he mumbled but he knew he had to be.

"Everyone, please welcome, One Direction!" The interviewer said as cheerfully as he could. And after he said 'one direction' the crowd went wild.

"That's our cue." Niall said, as he sighed, and faked a smile.

They all sat on a big red coach, as the interviewer tried his best to make them comfortable.

"So, how are you, lads?" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Not fine, actually." Harry said as he stood up and walked away. Everyone was still confused by what Harry did when Louis spoke up.

"Sorry 'bout that, it's just that, his girlfriend" before Louis could finish, the host interrupted him.

"We know, don't worry, it was reported in the newspapers recently." The interviewer nodded in sympathy.

"We just wanna thank everyone who has sent letters and their condolences to us. We appreciate every single one of it, and we thank you for being here with us through this tough moment" Liam said as the producer cue for commercial.

They all went home after that, and just like the ride to the studio, it was dead silent.

3 days later.

They all flew to London for a get together with Sophia's family & friends, since her parents didn't want to have a funeral without her body, they all decided on a little get together and a little remembrance service around a plot they had took out for her.

Harry sighed as he sat next to the headstone everyone had not long been gathered around. He crossed his legs underneath him before tracing the letters with his fingers.

"This shouldn't have happened, Sophia, not to you. You still had your whole life ahead of you, we still had our future. I keep thinking what if's, like what if I had of come to see you instead or what if you had come a few days earlier. Everyone keeps telling me it's not my fault, but I can't help blaming myself a little. I can still you crying down the phone at me, I can remember that whole conversation and I hate it, it shouldn't have been like that.'

He looked up at the sky as he heard a rumble of thunder. 'Everyone's sad that you're gone. Even Zayn cried. And you know he barely cries. He didn't let anyone see him though but I saw him anyway. It's really different without you." His last sentence was barely above whisper.

He sighed as he felt a few tears leak from his eyes. "I can't comprehend this has actually happened Soph, it seems such a bad dream I've had to pinch myself a few times to make sure and yes I know you'd be rolling your eyes and laughing at me now. I don't know what to do anymore, one of the reasons I used to get up I the morning was for you, now the only reason I can is for my brothers from another mother, as you once called them. I often thought about our future, it was amazing, Soph, seriously. I can't see that happening with anyone else, it scares me to think of it happening with someone else. Come back, please?

Harry got up as soon as the rain started to pour. He knew that no matter how much he beg, Sophia will never come back, and just the thought of it, burned a huge whole in his heart.

~ 3 years later.

It had been 3 years and he still felt her arms around him, he still heard her voice and he still remembers the conversation.

He was cleaning his room that day when he saw an old photo of him and Sophia. It was the day when Sophia finally agreed to be his girlfriend. He flipped the photo, only to see her hand writing that says, "Promise me, forever? " his knees suddenly felt weak and his vision got blurry as every detail of that day flashed on his mind. "I promise." He said to no one.

The boys arrived at Harry's house but was greeted with silence.

"Harry! We're here! We brought beer!" Louis shouted as he sat and made himself comfortable on Harry's sofa.

The boys all looked at one another when they were answered with silence.

"That's odd. Maybe's he's asleep?" Liam said as he walked to Harry's room.

"harry?" He knocked waiting for some kind of reply. After a few more tries he frowned and pushed the bedroom door open, stopping as he saw the sight before him, bile rising in his throat.

"BOYS!" Liam's high pitched yell alerted the boys who ran almost immediately to Harry's room, only to find a sight he wouldn't wish on anyone.

Liam was sitting on the bed, Harry's head resting in his lap. Liam was crying, his body shaking as he grabbed the one thing harry was holding.

"It's his notebook." Liam said, confusion written all over his face. As soon as he opened it, realization kicked in.

There, in the notebook, was every promise they made for each other. Each memory he had of her. And everything else related to Sophia, and at the back of the notebook, was the photo of him and Sophia, smiling as they looked at one another, on the bottom of the page, in Harry's sloppy handwriting, said "We'll be together. Forever"

"We should've seen it coming" Niall muttered.

The three boys nodded while Liam rested the notebook next to Harry.

"Harry Styles found dead in his flat in London"


End file.
